


Lavender, Lace and Jasmine

by Asami_T



Series: Asami's One-Shots [5]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Gender Identity, Genderfluid, Lemon, Oral Sex, Panties, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_T/pseuds/Asami_T
Summary: Akane makes a startling discovery!





	Lavender, Lace and Jasmine

“What a great run,” Akane said to herself, checking her stopwatch. She’d been getting quicker doing laps around the Nerima Ward—it was almost _too easy_ now. As she stepped into the genkan, she cast off her running shoes and shouted out her usual greeting. There wasn’t a response. Looking around, she gave a brief _sigh_ of satisfaction. A day where everyone was busy doing other things was a day of peace and quiet.

She didn’t _mind_ chaos, but she did like to enjoy these rare stills in the maelstrom.

Ascending the stairs, she idly wondered if she should go further next time, maybe from the dōjō to the center of the next ward over, and back. It might add a little time, but once she had a baseline, she could slowly chip that away until she was as efficient as she could get it.

Retrieving her bath supplies and a towel, she made her way to the bath. She slid the door open and was thoroughly shocked at what she saw.

Ranma was in the middle of disrobing. His shirt came off first, revealing his beautiful back muscles and tone. His skin was a very beautiful colour, darker than Akane’s near-porcelain paleness. It contrasted well with his black pigtail that had gotten longer in the months since he moved in. He untied his pants, and with a swift motion, they dropped to the floor, revealing something that shocked Akane to her core.

Ranma Saotome, the manliest manly man ever, was wearing _dark magenta-coloured panties_. _Lace_ panties, no less. She’d let out a sudden gasp, and Ranma turned in alarm towards her. His face soon broke out into a horrified blush, and Akane found her eyes wandering down at his sudden erection.

“Uh, Akane! Um! Hi! Uh…”

He went to cover up his manhood with his hands, and Akane shook her head. “Wow, you look–” she hesitated “–very pretty? Can I say that?”

Ranma blushed again. “Yes, you can say that.”

“Are those mine? Or yours?”

“They’re mine… I bought ’em…” He seemed mortified at being caught unaware, and Akane simply smiled.

“You don’t need to hide yourself from me, Ranma. I am your fiancée, after all.” She closed the door behind her, and got within arms’ reach of him. She gently took his hands and pulled them away from his crotch.

“How long have you been wearing them?” she asked.

“I dunno,” he said with a brief shrug, “a couple months, maybe? With all the disguises and stuff I’ve had to wear for whatever reason, I started noticin’ I felt more comfortable in stuff like this”–he placed his hands on his hips–“than I did in my boy underwear. So, a couple months ago I started wearin’ them all the time.”

“ _You have others_?”

“A bunch,” Ranma said, blushing. Akane’s attention and questioning was making him a little hot, and his penis was straining against the magenta lace of his panties, with small spots of precome beginning to accumulate, darkening where the head was touching.

Akane tried to pretend she hadn’t noticed, but found she couldn’t look away, and asked in a whisper, “Did… did me walking in on you…”

Ranma bit his lip, and said quietly, “Kinda? Ever since that first night, the idea of you walkin’ in on me in the bath has been on my mind a bit.”

Akane smirked at him and said, “You _are a hentai_ , aren’t you?”

Ranma sputtered, and Akane simply placed a finger on his lips.

“That’s not a bad thing, dummy,” she said with a smile. “Truth be told it’s been on my mind a little bit too. This, though”–she gently placed her hands on his hips–“is even better!”

Ranma smiled, and Akane felt a little twinge of pride at making Ranma _feel_ happiness.

She asked with a serious expression, “Do you wanna maybe do something about this? It’s okay by me, is it okay with you?”

Ranma nodded. “Yes, I want this… but not here. Come on.” He grabbed her hand.

The two quickly vacated the furo, taking their clothes with them. Quickly arriving at Ranma’s bedroom, Ranma nearly tore the door off the rails and locked it as the two took in the environment.

Akane hadn’t been in Ranma’s room since Genma had informally been pushed out into Soun’s room and was surprised at how Ranma had decorated it. It was still rather spartan, but there was a sizable bed, a nightstand, a folding changing screen decorated with dragons and and trees, a wardrobe dresser, and a makeup vanity. Akane was rather surprised that the _makeup vanity_ had more items on it than anything else in the bedroom.

Ranma clasped Akane’s hands and pulled her close. He smelled like a mixture of lavender and jasmine, a very soft and beautiful scent for such a soft and beautiful boy. His lips found hers in a kiss that started out chaste and light, as if he were still afraid of hurting her. Well, she’d see about _that_. She pushed him back against the door, challenging him to kiss her with full intensity. Lightly but firmly, she captured his upper lip between her teeth, pulling just a little, then letting go as he moaned softly.

Just because he was holding her hands didn’t mean she couldn’t pull him closer in other ways, she thought, and with that in mind slid one leg slowly up along the side of his, before wrapping around him and holding his amazing body close. She could feel his manhood pressing up against her; such a delightful feeling. He let go of her hands and instead wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around the back of her head, pressing his lips even more firmly against hers. His mouth was open; she let hers do the same, and her tongue entered his mouth. The tips of their tongues touched, just for a brief moment, and then they broke apart, her tongue raking along his teeth as she went.

Ranma mastered his breathing before she did, and touched a finger to his lips. They were a little puffy from the force of their kiss. He gave her that happy, awed look, the one that always made her a little weak in the knees, and whispered “Amazing!”

She backed up and pulled him to the bed. With the expert precision of someone who’d been wearing bras for a long time, he unfastened hers in a matter of seconds before pulling it and her tank top off. The only visible sign of Akane’s growing arousal was the blush that was covering her entire torso; that and her erect nipples.

The two were still awkward virgins, and so things went slowly, starting with Akane taking off Ranma’s panties. Exposed, his erection seemed, impossibly, to get even bigger. She reached out a hand toward it, then paused as a brief thought passed her mind. “Ranma, do you have any condoms?”

Ranma blinked and it seemed as if the air had been taken out of his sails. “No I wasn’t—I wasn’t expecting to do this!”

Akane shook her head. “Okay, no problem, we can find other things to do.” She patted the bed. “Sit here,” she instructed, and he followed. She knelt on the floor in front of him, then motioned for him to scoot forward towards the edge of the bed. He slid forward as she spread his legs apart with her hands, giving her full access.

She leaned in and gently ran her finger along his penis, and Ranma took in a sharp breath in surprise, his penis returning to full attention at the sudden affection it was receiving. Akane said with a laugh, “The only time I’ve seen this done was in some porn film that Sayuri made me and Yuka watch. She said it was supposed to be hot, and I guess it was okay. I think I can do better than that, though.”

“You don’t have to, Akane,” Ranma said softly.

She looked up at his face, which was still a little flushed from their earlier kissing. “I want to,” she replied. She turned her attention back to his cock and gave it an experimental lick. His scent was a little sharper here, but there were still those notes of lavender and jasmine. His cock didn’t taste bad at all and she knew she could do this. Slowly, she took him into her mouth. The girls in the video had needed to make sure the guys’ cocks were slick and she figured spit would work as well as the other things she’d seen in the video. She pressed her tongue against the underside of his cock, feeling his blood race as she took him all in.

Ranma moaned softly as she pulled back away from him, ever so slowly letting his cock pass back through her lips. His flesh was glistening with her saliva, so she put a hand around the base of his shaft and took him back in. She knew there were other things she could do with her hands; Yuka had shown her some dōjinshi that had guys doing a lot of things like this. But right now she was satisfied with simply sucking Ranma as he gasped and moaned even more.

She pulled back, then sucked him in again, licking and stroking with her hand at the same time. His scent and sounds filled her senses and she reveled in the knowledge that she was making him lose control like this. And then, with a shudder, Ranma’s come spurted into her mouth as he collapsed into the covers. She swallowed it quickly, though it wasn’t entirely unpleasant, and gently let his softening cock out of her mouth. She pulled herself back up his body and looked at his face. His eyelids were fluttering a little, but his eyes were locked on hers, and she could still feel his heart racing as she rested her hand on his muscular chest.

“Now, before you drift away, you have to reciprocate,” she said with a smile. She rolled off him and onto the bed next to him, spreading her legs in invitation. She was craving his touch – even his chest under her hand was making her heat up – and she was almost squirming with anticipation. She could feel she was already a little bit wet; she gestured to her vulva and asked, “Have you ever … you know, played with yourself as a girl?”

Ranma nodded. “I know what to do, I think.” He crawled in a slow, sauntering sort of way down the bed toward her groin, trailing his fingertips along her side as he went. Her breathing hitched as his fingers slipped over her hip and toward the inside of her thigh. He really did know a thing or two, she decided.

Akane looked down her body at Ranma, meeting his eyes as he leaned in toward her. With one hand he gripped her thigh; the other ghosted over her lips before dipping in and spreading her slick fluid over her vulva. Akane let out a little moan and tried to spread her legs even wider, which made him smile. The jerk knew exactly what he was doing to her, she knew, and that knowledge only fueled her need. “Please, Ranma,” she said softly. He gave the tiniest nod and then turned his attention fully on her pussy.

He started slowly, licking his way up her entire vulva, not yet entering her, but using his tongue to put a delightful pressure on her lips, before flicking the tip of his tongue at her clit. She’d always found her clit to be sensitive, and she knew she wanted more of that. “More!” she gasped, her hands clutching at the sheets. Obediently, her fiancé began again, giving her another of those slow passes, bringing even more of her lubrication along, before settling in at her clit and sucking gently. She couldn’t help moaning louder at that, but all too soon he let go, only to return to her labia. He sucked on them for just a moment, bringing back that pressure she needed, before spreading them with his fingertips and starting to lick inside her. “Yes!” she yelled at him, arching to press her pussy closer to his face. He did not disappoint.

Akane’s first orgasm took a little longer than it had taken her to bring him off, but it was followed in quick succession by several more. Going limp, realizing she was sweating even worse than she was when she’d arrived home, she smiled at her fiancé. “Ranma! You were great!” she said, pulling him up to her chest and tightly hugging him.

He blushed. “Well, if you say so, Akane,” he replied, though there were traces of his usual confidence in his voice.

“I do say so!” she said with a bright grin. “Now, you”–she poked his naked belly for effect–“tell me more about your adventures with gender.”

Ranma blushed more and climbed up from the bed. He made his way over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a couple pairs of panties, holding them up for her to see. “These are the kind I wear all the time. Some of them are cotton, some of them silk, some lace. Depends on how I feel that day.”

He closed that drawer and opened the second one. He pulled out a handful of spandex bras. “These I wear all the time because, you know, if I get turned into a girl, I don’t wanna have back problems. Have you seen how big my boobs are? I _hate them_ sometimes.” He put them back and closed the drawer.

“No you don’t! You’ve gloated to me before!” Akane said with a laugh and a wagging finger.

“Okay, so I _don’t hate them_ , but they’re inconvenient sometimes,” he said, folding his arms impatiently.

“Okay, what about the _vanity table_? Hard to imagine you with one of those,” Akane said with a nod to his vanity.

Ranma scratched his neck bashfully. “Well, I mean, some days I stay a girl all day; either I’m on my period, or I just don’t feel like bein’ a dude, so all that makeup is for that. Though I do keep my favorite eyeliner on me at all times.” He picked up a small eyeliner pencil from the vanity and tossed it to Akane.

Akane looked at it closely. It was a name brand and the name of the colour was _Royal Purple_. She looked back at him. “This must’ve been expensive.”

“Well, no, it wasn’t the cheapest one. Some of the money I’ve gotten from working at the Nekohanten and other odd jobs in other wards, I spent on cosmetics. The rest went into having a nest egg.”

Akane nodded and stretched. “Well, why don’t you put on something cute and come lay in bed with me for awhile? The rest of the family won’t be back until later anyway.”

Ranma brightened. He opened another drawer, pulled something out of his dresser, and went behind the changing screen. A couple minutes later, he emerged wearing a pink and black see-through nightgown. He smiled. “Whatcha think, Akane?”

Akane felt her libido stir once more. “You look very cute, Ranma. Now come here, I want to cuddle.”

Ranma grinned and leapt into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep your eyes peeled! Coming soon will be a *fully posted* 12 chapter story called Harusaki, that ... sort of takes inspiration from Allure, Blossom and LLJ (all available on my AO3 page). I promise that one will be finished before it hits storefronts. ;)


End file.
